Once Upon a Fairy Tale
by mediwitch3
Summary: An improper romance. Lily Evans moves from France in order to find a job to pay school tuition. She gets a job as a maid in the Potter house. Falling for a certain James Potter was not part of her plan. He seems to be falling for her as well. review!
1. Frost Bite

A girl of seventeen stood outside a mansion in Godric's Hollow. A frigid wind swirled snowflakes around the lane in which the house was situated, and the girl shivered, pulling her threadbare jacket tighter around her. She wore a long, swirling skirt that had mud caked around the bottom and was torn in places. Her brilliant red hair trailed past the hem of her too-small jacket, ending in damp curls just bellow her bottom. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and she pushed them impatiently out of her face as she glanced once again at the address on the crumpled, snow covered flyer in her frozen fingers. She gripped the strap of the worn messenger bag slung across her shoulder, and once again wished that the bangs that were providing to be such a nuisance to her in that moment, were long enough to fit in the knit beret that clung to the back of her scalp.

She took a deep, steadying breath, and raised a white knuckled hand to knock on the heavy, wooden door that stood in front of her. As soon as her knuckles came in contact with the frozen wood, she shivered again, and tucked her hands under her breasts for the warmth that was not provided by any other part of her half frozen body. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, before the sound of footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. She hurriedly tried to shake the snow and of her hair, and used her fingers, stiff from the cold, to tug her jacket and skirt into a more presentable manner, though she knew it was no use.

A kindly looking woman who looked to be about forty three opened the door. The single streak of gray in her red hair gave away her true age. Her kind hazel eyes opened wide in shock at the sight of the disheveled girl in front of her. She reached out and grasped the girl's arm, then pulled her into the warmth of her home with more strength than the young girl expected.

"Oh you poor dear, you must come in! How long have you been standing out there in the cold!?" The motherly woman sat the startled girl on the sofa in front of the fire and bustled out of the room. She came back moments later with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She handed it to the frozen girl on her couch, then sat down next to her. The girl to the mug gratefully, and was about to take a sip, when she lowered the mug from her lips and looked at the old woman with startling green eyes, and whispered three words in the most musical voice the woman had ever heard in her forty eight years.

"Who are you?" The woman smiled kindly at the wary girl in front of her.

"My name is Maggie Potter. And you are . . . ?" Maggie looked curiously at the girl in front of her. The girl stared into her hot chocolate for a long while, her eyes calculating. Finally, she seemed to decide the woman was who she said she was, and took a long sip. She brought the mug away from her mouth, and a pink tongue swept out across her upper lip, before disappearing back inside her mouth, taking with it the thin layer of chocolate that had remained on her lip when she pulled the mug from her lips. She gave Maggie another calculating look, before answering her question.

"I am Lily Evans." Maggie noticed that, while the girl was still speaking quietly, a slight french accent intruded into her speech, the louder she spoke. Maggie's eyes widened when she realized that this was the girl who sent the application. She had sent out flyers for a maid, and didn't realize that they would get as far as France. She smiled kindly at Lily.

"You're here for the job, am I correct?" Lily nodded shyly.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." Maggie frowned.

"Oh, hush that 'Mrs. Potter', nonsense! Mrs. Potter is Ike's mother. No, you must call me Maggie." Lily frowned but didn't argue. Maggie smiled, and nodded.

"Lovely. Shall I show you the house? Wonderful! No, no, take that with you, we'll put it in the kitchen." She said and stood as Lily picked up her mug again off the coffee table. They walked through to the kitchen and Lily put her mug in the sink. They then exited to the right into the hall way. They walked up the grand staircase. Lily looked around wide-eyed at the house, especially fascinated by the huge amounts of marble she fathomed must have been mined to make the staircase alone. They wound through corridors and hallways, past bedrooms and libraries, bathrooms and offices. Lily found her head spinning at the enormity of the house.

_How am I supposed to remember my way? I'm already lost, and I have guide! _, Lily thought desperately. Maggie must have registered Lily's overwhelmed look, because she smiled at her and told her not to worry.

"You can always come to me or Ike, here's our room. Or my son James, this is his room here, his friends will be here all of break, and all summer, so you could ask them. And here, next to James' room, is your room." Lily pushed open the door and walked inside. She looked around, and her already wide eyes seemed to double in size. Then her face split in huge, blindingly bright grin. Lily dropped her messenger bag on the floor and ran over to the bed. When you walked into the room you saw a huge picture window, with a reading seat. Against the wall next to the door was a dresser, next to which was a door which led to a walk-in closet. Then was the picture window, then huge, glass doors that led to a snow covered balcony. Then in the middle of the wall opposite the closet, was a huge, round, white bed, with hundreds of feather pillows against the headboard. Next to the bedside table, with the convenient reading lamp, was the door that led to the bathroom. Lily came out of the bathroom with a confused frown on her face.

"Maggie, what does the door on the other side of the bathroom lead to?" Maggie smiled apologetically.

"That leads to James' room. I'm afraid you'll have to share a bathroom with him. Don't worry though, the doors lock from the inside, and there's a charm on them so they can only be opened from the inside. So James can't walk in on you, and you can't walk in on him. Alright?" Lily nodded, thinking to herself that she would rather like to meet this 'James' Maggie kept talking about.

Maggie smiled at the thoughtful look on Lily's face.

"You will be expected to wake tomorrow at ten thirty and make breakfast for the boys. Mr. Potter has work, but he won't want breakfast anyway. I'm going to tea at nine with some of my friends, so I also won't need breakfast. You will spend the day watching the boys. Then at three o'clock you will be expected to make dinner for the minister and our family. The dinner will consist of a small salad or vegetable course to begin with, followed by a pasta or meat, light, mind you. Next will be the main course, preferably a meat dish, then dessert. I hope you like your new home." Maggie smiled at her and left the room.

Lily turned and unpacked her few belongings from her messenger bag, setting a picture frame on the bedside table. She then realized she didn't have pajamas. She frowned and went into the hall to see if Maggie had any. She frowned at the doors in the deserted hallway. She couldn't remember which one was Maggie's. She shrugged and knocked on the door next to hers. The door opened and a boy of about six foot two stood in the doorway. He had messy, jet black hair, the twinkling hazel eyes to match Maggie's were framed by wire-rimmed glasses. He was shirtless, so she could see all the muscles on his torso. His drawstring pants were slung low on his hips, so she could see the perfect curve of his pelvis. She blushed and raised her eyes to meet his. He grinned down at her. His muscular frame towered over her petite five foot three. She blushed some more.

"Um, sorry, wrong door." She said hurriedly, and turned away hastily, but was stopped by a strong grip on her arm. She looked up at his steady gaze and blinked at the intensity of it. He smiled gently at her.

"Hey, no worries. What's the matter, you obviously came looking for something. Perhaps I can help." He still hadn't let go of her arm. None the less, Lily managed to look skeptical.

"Not unless you have something I can sleep in." The boy grinned even wider.

"Wait here." He winked and disappeared into his room, reappearing moments later with a t-shirt. He offered it to Lily, who, still dazzled by the wink and the grin, took it with a mumbled thanks. He stuck out his hand.

"James Potter." He said with mock formality. Lily smiled.

"Lily Evans." She shook his hand, both marveling at how well their hands fit together. Lily blushed, then scampered off to her room, slamming the door shut and sliding down it on the other side, leaving James grinning stupidly in his doorway.

* * *

First LJ fic be nice. REVIEW. no flames accepted


	2. Chives

bluesmidge101 : I got my inspiration from a daydream i had. I get a lot of my story ideas from daydreams and the like ;)

Some Marauder action in this chapter:)

* * *

James sauntered back into his room, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Remus and Sirius exchanged amused glances. They were curious as to why James answered the door, seemed to be interacting with a human being other than his mother, then ran back inside grabbed a t-shirt, and ran back outside. Now here he was with a goofy grin splitting his face. Sirius, ever tactful, was the first to speak.

"Dude, who was she?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus as James sighed before answering blissfully.

"Lily Evans." Remus frowned.

"James, how on earth do you manage to meet a girl at eleven o'clock at night. _In your house?" _Sirius barked a laugh at his friends incredulous question.

"What do you care!? You're gay." Remus shut his eyes, and breathed harshly out his nose.

"Padfoot, we've been over this many times before: _I. am. not. GAY." _ Sirius shrugged.

"Could've fooled me. Yeah that's right, I see you drooling over my gorgeous bod." Sirius puffed his chest out in Remus' face. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius off the bed, but his ears turned pink none the less. Sirius looked disgruntledly up at Remus from the floor. Remus shrugged, and Sirius climbed back onto the bed he and Remus shared when Remus stayed at the Potter's. Remus rolled his eyes again.

"This coming from the guy who insists I sleep shirtless, in the same bed as him, while he is also shirtless. Then, in the middle of the night. insists on cuddling, making _sure_ some part of our skin is always touching. If that's not gay then I don't know what is." Remus crossed his arms smugly as Sirius spluttered, searching in vain for a valid argument. Sirius pouted, but Remus didn't miss the evil gleam in his eyes.

"But Remus," he whined," you're the who always does that guttural growl when I attempt to spoon with you." Remus' ears turned pink.

"How do you know I'm not vocalizing my displeasure?" Remus realized too late that that was absolutely the wrong thing to say. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, Remus, you're so funny! All the Marauders know that guttural means 'like' and chest means 'dislike'. You're not fooling anyone. Besides, you never try to fight me off. We both know you could easily overpower me." Remus opened his mouth to retort, but was rudely interrupted by James' whining.

"Guys can we get back to me? I'm worried. There is unmistakable attraction between me and Lily, but she's the new maid." Remus shook his head sympathetically, though he was glad for the change of topic.

"I feel for you mate. You never know who you'll be attracted to, and it's not always wise to act on your desires. It could cost you or an employee a job, ruin a friendship, get you kicked out of school. All sorts of things could happen. Right now my suggestion is to sleep on it." James nodded and they all got under their respectful covers, and switched off the light. Shortly after, a guttural growl pierced the silence, and James smirked to himself.

_meanwhile:_

Lily sat against her door for what seemed like forever. Finally she sighed, and stood up. She crossed the room and pulled off her tiny jacket, revealing a torn and mud-stained camisole. She tossed the jacket to the side and pulled the flimsy, white tank over her head, tossing it in the opposite direction. She pulled off the heavy skirt, and unclasped her bra. She then pulled James' over-large t-shirt over her head. After brushing her teeth and going to the bathroom, she climbed into the soft bed and allowed herself to be pulled into the world of dreams.

XXX

Lily awoke with a start. She sat up quickly in her bed and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She plucked at the t-shirt she was swimming in, then looked around, trying to locate the shrill beep. Finally, she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, and rolled out of bed with a groan. She walked over to the bathroom door and noticed there was a note taped to it. In a neat sprawl, was written:

_Dear Lily,_

_ I regret to inform you that your uniform is not ready yet. You do, however, have permission to make breakfast in your pajamas. After breakfast James and the boys will take you shopping. You can by food for dinner and some clothes, I noticed you didn't have many. Meanwhile, you can borrow something of James', I'm sure he won't mind. Don't be too nervous, James' friend Remus will keep the boys in check, so they won't do anything to bad. Have a lovely day dear._

_Best of luck to you (lord knows you'll need it),_

Maggie Potter

After taking a quick shower, Lily headed down to the kitchen. She began to cook. She put toast in the toaster, and scones and muffins in the oven. Then she began to make her famous scrambled eggs. She put the cheese and the eggs in a bowl, and began to rummage for some chives. Finally, she saw them on the top shelf. She stretched as far as she could go, and still couldn't reach. Suddenly, a strong hand grasped her waist, and a muscular chest pressed to her back as a long, muscled arm stretched out next to hers, grabbed the chives, and put them on the counter. Lily didn't need to turn around to know it was James. He leaned his head down next to her ear, and whispered to her.

"You look so good in my t-shirt." She blushed as he snickered. Then, as soon as it had come, his wonderful warmth was gone. She sighed as she remembered her place. She could not fall for James Potter, she barely new him! And it just wasn't allowed! Then why were there butterflies in her stomach? Why was she blushing so hard?

Remus and Sirius exchanged shocked looks at James' behavior. Then Sirius grinned and whispered quietly in Remus' ear.

"They're meant to be together. Look at them! We have to get them together if it's the last thing we do!" Remus nodded in acknowledgment, and shushed him as James sat next to him with a stupid grin on his face.

Lily gathered plates of bacon, scones, muffins, toast and eggs and placed a plate in front of each boy. The three looked at each other and then began to devour the breakfast Lily had made them.

* * *

I know, it's a little short. In any case, PLEASE REVIEW! I update faster the more you review!


	3. Borrowed

Lily watched disgustedly as the boys devoured their food. James looked up at her with awe on his face.

"Lily, this is the best food I've ever eaten! It's better than the food at Hogwarts!" Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement, as their mouthes were too full to say anything. Lily blushed.

"Thank you. Um, I understand if this is crossing the line, but--- I was wondering, if you had something small that I could wear. You see, all my clothes are either covered in mud, or torn, and your mother said you would be taking me shopping today for clothes of my own, but I don't have anything to wear." James looked at her, confused by her embarrassed rant. Lily sighed and handed him the note that had been taped to her bathroom door. James skimmed the note, before bringing his gorgeous hazel eyes to meet Lily's green ones.

"Sure no problem. I can give you a t-shirt and a jacket, but you would still be swimming in even my smallest pair of shorts." Lily nodded gratefully.

"No, no! It's okay! I have some sweat pants. I just need a t-shirt and a winter coat." James nodded and stood, bringing his plate to the sink as he went. Lily washed it with a single charm. Remus and Sirius seemed to be immersed in their food still, so James nodded at the door.

"Shall we go then? They won't be finished for a while, so you can get dressed and then come back to clean up." Lily nodded and followed him out the door.

X

James smiled apologetically at Lily as they entered his room.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy." He said sheepishly. Lily grunted.

"I may be the new maid but there isn't enough money in the world to make me clean this room." James smiled at her, and she found herself slightly dazed for a moment.

"No, mum won't make you. The last time she tried to make the maid clean my room, the maid quit! Won't be making the same mistake again anytime soon." Lily giggled at the thought of dear old Maggie Potter trying to make anyone do anything. James smiled, and found himself enjoying the sound of her laughter far too much. He cleared his throat and rummaged around in his closet for a few minutes before re-emerging with a t-shirt smaller than the one Lily was wearing, but still far too big for her, and a winter coat of equal size. James smiled apologetically at her again, and handed her the too big garments.

"Sorry they're too big, this was the smallest I could find." Lily smiled reassuringly.

"No, don't worry about it! I'm used to wearing clothes that don't fit. I just rather they be too big than too small, like everything I own." James looked at her sympathetically. Lily squirmed under his gaze.

"Um, I'm gonna go change." She muttered quietly, before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Even shorter, I know. But I'm spoiling you guys! Twice in one day is a lot! But, I'll update again soon, don't worry. I just find that the more chapters the more people read. Also, I update faster when I get more reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE! CH 4 COMING SOON BUT NOT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! IT'S ENCOURAGEMENT! I NEED TO KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE READING MY STORY, OR I'LL STOP WRITING!


	4. Night Terrors

_Lily crawled behind a bush on her stomach. A branch scraped her cheek, and a thin trail of blood trickled down, over her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. She silently moved some leaves out of the way, and watched as a man with a white, snake-like face stood over her parents, cackling._

"_Where is she?" The man screamed. "Tell me where she is!" Her mother sobbed._

"_We don't know." She said desperately. The man sneered._

"_I think you do. But if you won't tell me, I'll make you. Crucio!" Her mother screamed, tears streaming down her face. The man smiled maliciously._

"_Had enough? No? I think I should spread the wealth. Crucio!" Her father thrashed and screamed. The man cackled as her mother sobbed in a crumpled heap on the floor. The man ended the curse with a flick of the wrist. He bent down and spoke in a quiet voice._

"_Will you tell me where she is now?" Her parents looked at the man._

"_We told you, we honestly don't know where she is." The man looked thoughtful._

"_Then you are no use to me. AVADA KADEVERA!" Her father slumped on the floor. Lily covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Her mother sobbed over the body of her father. Then she looked up, strait at Lily. _

"_I love you, baby girl." She mouthed silently to her daughter. Lily's body shook with sobs._

"_I love you too, mommy." She mouthed back. Then the man raised his wand, and killed her mother in a flash of green light._

Lily woke up screaming, and drenched in sweat. Images from her dream still fresh in her mind. She shook with sobs, when suddenly, the shadow of a long fingered hand danced along the wall. She screamed again, and a disheveled looking James burst through the door, wand in hand, glasses askew.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He spluttered. He saw Lily shaking on the bed and went over to her. He lifted her gently, and sat her in his lap so she was sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhhh, shh, it's alright, I'm here. Nothings going to hurt you. Shh, shh." Her sobbing slowly subsided. He lay her down on the bed, thinking she was asleep. He got up to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down at Lily's sleepy face, her eyes still reflecting fear.

"Please, don't leave me. Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be by my self." She whispered quietly, in the voice of a terrified child. He climbed into bed with her, pulling the covers up around them. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He carefully placed his glasses on the bedside table, before wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. She sighed and snuggled more into him. He rested his chin on her head, before drifting off. His last thought was, _I sure hope Sirius doesn't come in here tomorrow, he'll never let me live it down._

* * *

I know it's short, but I haven't updated in a while. Also, before I get reviews saying "oh that doesn't fit with their status blablabla" or anything like that, first think: your soulmate is in your house, in the room next to you, you wake up and hear them screaming--what would you do? And one more thing: they already went shopping and stuff, and I was gonna include it, but I couldn't make it work. I'm debating on whether or not to have Lily go to school, or just have her be James' penpal. Let me know what you think. NO FLAMES._  
_


	5. Christmas and Kisses

And the reviews flood in! Special thanks to BlueRose22 for all the suggestions (they were really helpful), and to Luna-Looney-Lovegood15 for the suggestions as well. There seems to be a small misunderstanding: it's not summer. It's winter break, I probably should've made that a bit clearer. Also, Lily went to Beauxbatons before her parents died, and then her sister blamed her and put her on the street. This will be explained later in more detail.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes slowly. Untwining his arm from Remus' waist, he sat up and stretched and yawned. He looked around drowsily and it somehow registered in his sleep-muddled brain that James wasn't in his bed. He looked at Remus, sleeping peacefully, and decided not to wake him. He pulled a shirt over his head, reveling at the feel of smooth cotton gliding swiftly over bare skin. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

While washing his hands, he distinctly heard the soft snore that belonged to James. He turned off the tap and listened carefully. The sound was coming from Lily's room. He smirked and tip-toed over to the bathroom door that led to Lily's room. Turning the handle slowly and pushing the door open with a soft creak, he peeked into the maid's bedroom.

There laying on the bed, was James, arms wrapped securely around Lily's waist, the aforemented girl curled closely into James' side, head propped on his chest, her red hair spilling over her shoulders and glittering in the sunlight.

Sirius' smirk became bigger at the sight of the two of them. He ran to get his camera and took a picture before going to rouse Moony, knowing he'd never aprove of the photography of such a cute moment.

"Moony, wake up! You have GOT to see this!!" He whispered energetically. The werewolf rolled over and glared at his friend.

"I. Am. Sleeping." And with that, he rolled back and attempted to fall asleep again. His efforts were fruitless because, as we all know, things always go the way Sirius wants them to. He began to provoke the werewolf, poking and prodding and pinching and squeezing until Remus finally decided to give in, wistfully bidding sweet sleep goodbye and rolling out of bed. Sirius squealed(though he'd later deny it) and grabbed Remus(as he was attempting to put a shirt on, I might add) and dragged him to where his friend was sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to any and all scrutiny he was being subjected to.

Remus groggily rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and looked in the door. He began to smirk as well at the sight infront of him.

"Did you take a picture?" He whispered to Sirius. Sirius looked at him in shock.

"Why, Moony! How could you, sweet, innocent, Moony, condone such an inappropriate manner!" He gasped, in mock shock. Remus gave him a look.

"Padfoot, just answer the question." He said in exasperation. Sirius pouted.

"You might take it from me." He whined, clutching his camera close to his chest. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"I was just wondering if you did, cause then we can give them hell about it now, AND for years to come." Sirius' eyes widened.

"Devious Moony. I love it." He smirked as Remus blushed.

"Let's just go." Remus muttered. And with that he stalked into the room, Sirius trailing behind him.

Once inside the bedroom, Sirius decided to sit by James' head and stare at him. So he did. He just stared. And stared. And stared. And poked his cheek. And stared some more. Finally, James' eyes opened, and his head rolled over to see Sirius' fat head in his face. He jumped and squealed like a girl, thus walking the sleeping Lily. Lily, being startled at all the movement and noise, proceeded to fall ungracefully off the bed.

Her tousled head appeared over the side of the bed, a glare specifically fixed in place.

"WHAT THE HECK!?? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" She shrieked. A rudely awoken Lily was a Lily you didn't want to meet. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms.

"I just thought you'd like to know, it's eleven o'clock. You were due to be up at nine today. You're late." He said with mock indignation. Lily's eyes widened, and she scrambled across James to grab the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh no. Oh no. I'm late. I'm late. I'm never late. I'm late." She scrambled around her room grabbing various items, ushering them out the door as she went. She quickly dressed in her grey maid's uniform (./_sblfejvo4ew/SyTyrPL6sWI/AAAAAAAAACk/HRFGM4PjSvA/s400/Maid%27s+) before dashing out the door and down the marble staircase. In the kitchen, she found a note:

_Dear Lily,_

_Hopefully, you won't get this too late. You looked too peaceful sleeping there, and really, there was no waking you at that point. I hope you had a nice sleep. Tonight is the annual Potter Christmas Eve Party. All you have to do is:_

_1)Clean the foyer_

_2)Clean the ballroom_

_3)Arrange the already made food (just picky bits, the party's at 7:30, the guests are expected to have eaten already)_

_4)Have the boys dressed in their dress robes by 7:00_

_Have a lovely time,_

_Maggie_

Lily sighed. _Better get started,_she thought. And with that, she set to work.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the last of the guests arrived. The doorbell rang throughout the house, at which Lily got up to answer the door, James in tow. Lily smoothed the apron on her gray uniform, and patted down her hair. James rolled his eyes.

"Lily, would you stop fussing, you look fine. For Merlin's sake, it's just my family! It's not that important." Lily gaped at him.

"Not that important!? Not that important!? James, I'm the maid, I have to look presentable at all times, no matter what. A maid's appearance reflects on the character of the household." James rolled his eyes at her. Every time he told her she looked fine, she would tell him to shut up, in one way or another. Each less subtle than the last.

"Lily, just open the door." Lily straitened and opened the door. In stepped a woman in her mid-twenties/ early thirties. She was two inches taller than Lily's five foot three, with long, curly, black hair and sparkling blue eyes. In her arms was a tiny baby girl, no more than six months old, with a tiny tuft of black hair sticking out of her head. The little girl was sleeping, so Lily couldn't see her eyes. On the woman's left, with a hand pressed to the small of her back, was a tall man, about an inch taller than James. He had a wide grin which reflected in his chocolate colored eyes. His red hair was the color of carrots, more orange than red, and fell gently in his eyes. James squealed with glee at the sight of the small family.

"Rin! Allen! I haven't seen you in forever!" James grinned widely and enveloped the couple in a hug. Rin pulled back laughing.

"It's great to see you again, James." Rin said smiling. The hug must of woken the baby up because at that moment, she opened her glittering brown eyes, and promptly started screaming. Rin smiled down at the little girl, and bounced her gently. She didn't seem to be calming down, so Lily stepped forward timidly.

"Miss, may I try?" Rin looked up, startled, but never the less handed her over. Lily took the baby in her arms, and began cooing gently at her.

"What's her name?" Lily asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the tiny child in her arms.

"Kiki." Lily smiled down at Kiki. Then, with a sudden inspiration, began pulling outrageous faces. Kiki looked confused for a moment, before she started to giggle. Rin, Allen, and James stared at her in awe. Lily shifted uncomfortably, before handing Kiki back to Rin. Rin turned to James accusingly.

"James, introduce us to your new girlfriend!" Rin scolded. James and Lily blushed and started spluttering. James was the first to regain control of his tongue.

"Rin, she's not my girlfriend. She's the new maid, or did you not notice the uniform? Lily, this is my annoying cousin, Rin. Rin, this is Lily Evans, the new maid." Rin rolled her eyes at her younger cousin's stubbornness, and stuck out her hand to shake with the blushing maid.

"It's nice to meet you, Lily. Did you know, every Potter in the history of the family has fallen in love with and married someone with red hair?" James rolled his eyes,and groaned.

"Oh no, not this again! Don't listen to her, she's just playing match maker. As usual." Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well is it true?" James nodded sullenly. Lily rolled her eyes. "Then I don't see any reason not to listen to her." Lily seemed to realize they weren't alone. She smiled brightly.

"Can I take your coats?" Lily took the two coats and disappeared, re-appearing moments later empty handed. "If you'd like, James will take you into the party and I'll take Kiki upstairs." Rin smiled, and handed her the child.

"Thank you, Lily. James, I need to have a word with Sirius and Remus." James sighed. He and Lily lead the way into the room. Lily turned left and went up the staircase.

It had been twenty minutes and Lily still hadn't come down. James was getting nervous. He had mingled, and chatted, and laughed, all the while keeping a worried eye on the stairs. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and went over to where Rin, Remus, and Sirius were talking.

"Hey guys, did you see Lily come downstairs yet?" The three shook their heads, and watched with mischievous smiles as James hurried up the stairs. Rin turned to the boys.

"I hope the plan works. If they get mad I'm blaming you guys."

James hurried up the steps. He pushed open the nursery door, only to find Lily in the window seat staring dreamily out the window. James cleared his throat. Lily shot up instantly. Seeing him, she groaned.

"How long have I been up here?" she asked wearily. James looked at his watch.

"About twenty minutes." Lily groaned again and rose to her feet. Together they walked down the staircase. At the bottom, they were stopped by an invisible wall. They stepped back, bewildered, when they heard a shrill, incessant screaming pierce the air. The two looked around for the source and found themselves standing under mistletoe. Everyone at the party turned to look at them and put their hands over their ears. James looked down at Lily.

"It won't let us go until we kiss." Lily looked slightly panicked.

"I can't kiss you! It's improper!" James rolled his eyes. But he knew she was right. He was about to answer, when a shout from the crowd got their attention.

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY!" Maggie Potter screamed. James gaped at his mother. He turned to Lily, smirking slightly. Lily however, didn't seem too enthusiastic. She still thought it was improper.

"Oh, I don't know. It still seems wrong. Maids are not supposed to kiss their masters." Lily said warily. James growled. The screaming was giving him a head ache.

"Merlin, Lily, for once would you just shut up about proper and improper!" Lily glared eyes blazing.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, POTTER!?" James growled again, and shoved her up against the wall.

"FINE!" And with that he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Once Lily got over the initial shock of it, she kissed him back. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, raking themselves through his hair. His hands grasped her hips tightly, slamming them against the wall forcefully. James shoved his tongue in her mouth, and she moaned slightly at the contact. She fought back, their tongues battling for dominance. They were unaware of the eyes of the entire party staring at them. They continued to snog at the bottom of the staircase. Lily's mind was screaming at her to stop, that she could get fired. However, Lily's heart overpowered her mind, and she continued to kiss the man she was falling for.

* * *

Looooong chapter. Uber long. They should name me Queen of bipolar chapter lengths. In any case, that's the last update until I get at least 15 more reviews on this chapter. That shouldn't be too hard right? You see the long chapter, you want another one, you review. SIMPLE. :)


	6. A NearDeath Experience

One week after the party, and Lily and James had been avoiding each other. New Year's eve was the next evening. Lily had finished her chores for the day and decided to spend some time outside... Where James wasn't.

* * *

Lily stood outside by the lake in the Potter's garden. Snow drifted lazily from the sky, and she looked up. She opened her mouth and began to try to catch snowflakes in her mouth. She ran along the pier, hands out, mouth open, chasing the snow around. She ran dangerously close to the edge. Not realizing the pier had ended, she stepped out, trying to catch a fat one on her tongue. Suddenly, there was nothing underneath her to keep her up. She fell through the air, landing with a splash in the freezing water.

* * *

James smiled as he watched Lily try to catch snowflakes in her mouth. She was so adorable. He grew slightly nervous as she neared the edge of the pier. She didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. He watched in horror as she unknowingly stepped off the edge of the pier into the icy water.

"LILY!" He screamed. He grabbed his wand and ran out the door into the garden and along the pier. He stopped at the edge looking frantically in the murky waters for a flash of red hair.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,** no, **_no,_no, _**NO!"**_ He then jumped into the water.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. Her clothes were weighing her down, and the cold was immobilizing. _I'm going to die down here, _she thought. Flashes of her life passed before her eyes. All the people she had loved. Her mother, her father, Petunia, her grandparents, _James._ She saw James. She loved him. She wasn't going to die yet. She had to know if he loved her. She fought back. She thrashed, trying to move up and get air. She needed air. She couldn't tell which way was up. _No!_, she thought, before everything went black.

* * *

James swam through the water, ignoring the cold, and searching desperately for Lily. He had been searching for about five minutes when he spotted her. She was drifting, and she was scarily white. He burst through the water and dragged them to the shore. He heaved her up and looked at her. She was barely breathing. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _He thought. He brought his mouth to her cold lips, and gave her three short breaths. He gave her chest compressions. After a few minutes, she began coughing, arching her back as water spilled out of her mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief. He scooped her up and ran to the house. Once inside he began screaming.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!" Maggie came downstairs in a hurry. She took one look at the soaked James and equally soaked unconscious Lily in his arms and ushered him upstairs. She made him lay Lily on the bed and told him to strip and put on a dry pair of boxers. He did as he was told, reappearing moments later in nothing but his underwear. Maggie had put Lily in a dry bra and panties. She ordered James under the covers. He frowned.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" He dragged out the word suspiciously. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Body heat is better than wrapping her up." James frowned by climbed in anyway. His mother smiled as he wrapped an arm around Lily, and she unconsciously snuggled into his chest.


End file.
